Independence Day: Resurgence
Independence Day: Resurgence or "IDR" (2016) is an American science fiction sequel to the 1996 film Independence Day. Directed by Roland Emmerich, written by Emmerich, Dean Devlin, and Carter Blanchard, and produced by Emmerich, Devlin, and Harald Kloser, the sequel featured Jeff Goldblum, Bill Pullman, Judd Hirsch, Vivica A. Fox and Brent Spiner reprising their original roles. In addition, newcomers Liam Hemsworth, Charlotte Gainsbourg, Jessie Usher, Maika Monroe, Joey King, Sela Ward, and William Fichtner also join the cast. Will Smith did not return. Filming began on April 20, 2015, and IDR was released in North America on June 24, 2016. Plot Twenty years after the events of the previous film, the international community recovers and the United Nations creates the Earth Space Defense (ESD), a united global defense program that serves as Earth's early warning system. The main defense force uses technology salvaged from the remains of the alien forces, with military forces assembled on the Moon, Mars, and Rhea, while the Area 51 base has become the Space Defense Headquarters. In Africa, ESD Director David Levinson meets with Dr. Catherine Marceaux and warlord Dikembe Umbutu, who lead him to an intact alien destroyer. Aboard the ship, they discover that the ship was drilling a hole before the aliens' final defeat and had sent a distress call to its home planet. Furthermore, Umbutu and former U.S. President Thomas Whitmore experienced recurring visions of extraterrestrial logograms ever since their personal encounters with the aliens, and Umbutu is learning how to read them. A spherical ship emerges from a wormhole near the ESD's Moon defense headquarters. Levinson is convinced that it belongs to a different extraterrestrial race that is benevolent and urges the world's government not to attack, but President Elizabeth Lanford gives permission to shoot it down regardless. Against ESD orders, pilots Jake Morrison and Charles Miller picks up Levinson, Marceaux, Umbutu, and Floyd Rosenberg on a space tug and they head for the crash site, where they recover a container. Suddenly, an alien mothership 3,000 miles wide emerges and destroys the Moon base before approaching Earth. The space tug is caught in the mothership's gravitational pull, which also lifts buildings and structures from most of Asia. The debris falls over Europe where the tug manages to escape, as it passes over London, before heading on to Area 51. The mothership lands in the north Atlantic Ocean, destroying several cities in the process, including Washington, D.C. Captain Dylan Dubrow-Hiller attempts to rescue his mother, Jasmine, but she dies when the mothership's landing strut makes impact with the hospital she works at. The mothership begins drilling a hole in the middle of the ocean to harvest the heat of the core, which will destroy Earth's magnetic field in the process. The aliens also raid the Cheyenne bunker, in Colorado, killing the President along with most of her Cabinet. General Joshua Adams, a Cabinet official, is named the designated survivor and immediately sworn in as the 46th President. Upon the space tug's arrival at Area 51, Dr. Brackish Okun wakes up from his twenty-year coma. He proceeds to open the container from the wormhole, which releases a giant white sphere of artificial intelligence. The sphere reveals that it was sent by a party of refugees to help evacuate humanity to a refuge planet from the invading harvesters. Meanwhile, Whitmore interrogates one of the aliens held in captivity since the last war. The ESD learns that the aliens, while similar to Earth's insect kingdom, are not like locusts as they initially believed but exist in eusociality and that their queen is coming. ESD forces, led by Dylan, stage a counter-attack but are caught in a trap within the mothership that disables their weapons and wipes out most of the squadron. Dylan, along with Jake and fellow pilots Charlie Miller and Rain Lao, manage to escape. Seeing that its activity has alerted the alien queen to its presence, the sphere's A.I. tries to convince the ESD to destroy it in order to prevent the aliens from getting the coordinates to the refuge planet. The remaining ESD forces instead use the space tug as a decoy and put the sphere in an isolation chamber, intending to lure the alien queen's ship to a secluded area to destroy it with nuclear weapons. Against his daughter Patricia's wishes, Whitmore volunteers to pilot the space tug on the suicide mission. During the subsequent battle, Whitmore leads the alien queen's warship to the trap and detonates the bombs, sacrificing himself and destroying the ship with the Queen still inside. However, the Queen survives using an energy shield on her exoskeleton and heads for area 51. Patricia personally flies a combat jet and destroys the queen's shield projector, allowing Dylan, Jake, Charlie, and Rain to kill the queen before she can destroy the sphere, and the rest of the aliens flee. With the queen dead, the mothership stops drilling and retreats from Earth. Okun reveals that the sphere has asked them to lead a resistance against the aliens and offered them new technology in preparation for an assault on the aliens' home world. Cast *Liam Hemsworth as Jake Morrison *Jeff Goldblum as David Levinson *Bill Pullman as former U.S. President Thomas J. Whitmore *Maika Monroe as Patricia Whitmore *Jessie Usher as Dylan Hiller *Sela Ward as U.S. President Elizabeth Lanford *Travis Tope as Charles Miller *William Fichtner as General Joshua T. Adams *Charlotte Gainsbourg as Dr. Catherine Marceaux *Judd Hirsch as Julius Levinson *Brent Spiner as Brackish Okun *Vivica A. Fox as Jasmine Dubrow-Hiller *Angelababy as Rain Lao *Robert Loggia as General William Grey *John Storey as Milton Isaacs *Chin Han as Chinese Space Squadron Commander Jiang Lao *Nicolas Wright as Floyd Rosenberg *DeObia Oparei as Dikembe Umbutu *Joey King as Sam *Gbenga Akinnagbe as Agent Matthew Travis *Patrick St. Esprit as Secretary of Defense Tanner Appearances *Bobby *Felix *Audrey Grey *William Grey *Steven Hiller *Dylan Dubrow-Hiller *Jasmine Dubrow-Hiller * Milton Isaacs *Elizabeth Lanford *Jiang Lao *Rain Lao *David Levinson *Julius Levinson *Catherine Marceaux *Charles Miller *Jake Morrison *McQuaide *Brackish Okun *G. Ritter *Floyd Rosenberg *Sam *Sphere *Reese Tanner *Matthew Travis *Patricia Whitmore *Thomas Whitmore *Dikembe Umbutu |creatures= |events= *Resistance-Alien War *War of 1996 *War of 2016 |locations= *Earth **Africa **United States of America ***Colorado ****Cheyenne Mountain Complex ***Nevada ***Washington, D.C. *Resistance Millitary Center |organizations= *Earth Space Defense *Officer **Captain **General **Lieutenant *Interplanetary refugees *President of the United States |species= *Aliens *Human |vehicles= *H-8 Global Defender *Harvester |technology= *Sphere |miscellanea= }} Videos Independence Day Resurgence - Official Trailer HD Independence Day Resurgence WarOf1996.com HD Independence Day Resurgence LIVE 20th Century FOX Independence Day Resurgence Official Title Reveal HD 20th Century FOX Independence Day Resurgence Official Trailer 2 HD 20th Century FOX making Inside the Visual Effects of "Independence Day Resurgence" Design FX Images Promotional Independence_Day-_Resurgence_title_card.jpeg|Title reveal Resurgence_Human-Alien-hybridtech-fighter_001.jpg|Hybrid-Tech Fighter Resurgence_Moon_Tug_003.jpg|"Moon Tug" Resurgence_Moon_Tug_002.jpg|"Moon Tug" Resurgence_Moon_Tug_001.jpg|Writer/Director/Producer Roland Emmerich w/ the "Moon Tug" Resurgence_Concept_art_001.jpg|Concept art ID Resurgence Poster.jpg Screenshots First Trailer IDR First Trailer SS 041.png IDR First Trailer SS 001.png IDR First Trailer SS 003.png IDR First Trailer SS 004.png IDR First Trailer SS 005.png IDR First Trailer SS 006.png IDR First Trailer SS 007.png IDR First Trailer SS 008.png IDR First Trailer SS 009.png IDR First Trailer SS 010.png IDR First Trailer SS 011.png IDR First Trailer SS 012.png IDR First Trailer SS 013.png IDR First Trailer SS 014.png IDR First Trailer SS 015.png IDR First Trailer SS 016.png IDR First Trailer SS 017.png IDR First Trailer SS 018.png IDR First Trailer SS 019.png IDR First Trailer SS 020.png IDR First Trailer SS 021.png IDR First Trailer SS 022.png IDR First Trailer SS 023.png IDR First Trailer SS 024.png IDR First Trailer SS 025.png IDR First Trailer SS 026.png IDR First Trailer SS 027.png IDR First Trailer SS 028.png IDR First Trailer SS 030.png IDR First Trailer SS 031.png IDR First Trailer SS 032.png IDR First Trailer SS 033.png IDR First Trailer SS 034.png IDR First Trailer SS 035.png IDR First Trailer SS 036.png IDR First Trailer SS 037.png IDR First Trailer SS 038.png IDR First Trailer SS 039.png IDR First Trailer SS 040.png IDR First Trailer SS 042.png IDR First Trailer SS 043.png IDR First Trailer SS 044.png Second Trailer remains of the city destroyer in 20 years.png Independence-day--resurgence-screenshot-4.jpg Independence-day--resurgence-screenshot-71.jpg Screen Shot 2016-07-13 at 8.52.51 PM.jpg Independence-day--resurgence-screenshot-36.jpg Independence-day--resurgence-screenshot-53.jpg Independence-day--resurgence-screenshot-5.jpg 013.jpg Independence-day--resurgence-screenshot-20.jpg Screen Shot 2016-07-12 at 10.32.51 PM.jpg 016.jpg Steve Hiller Death.PNG Screen Shot 2016-07-12 at 10.39.22 PM.jpg Screen Shot 2016-07-12 at 10.43.34 PM.jpg Screen Shot 2016-07-12 at 10.47.12 PM.jpg Independencedayresurgencescreenshot-164344408265958.jpg Independencedayresurgencescreenshot-7563756417740376.jpg Independencedayresurgencescreenshot-3785645140148969.jpg Independencedayresurgencescreenshot-87806835286877.jpg Independencedayresurgencescreenshot-2348375544455079.jpg 1118full-independence-day--resurgence-screenshot.jpg Independencedayresurgencescreenshot-1074535056054868.jpg Independencedayresurgencescreenshot-807989412256333.jpg 025.jpg Screen Shot 2016-07-13 at 4.31.11 PM.jpg 026.jpg 027.jpg 028.jpg 029.jpg Screen Shot 2016-07-13 at 9.01.29 PM.jpg 030.jpg 031.jpg 001.jpg 032.jpg Screen Shot 2016-04-27 at 3.jpg 034.jpg 035.jpg independencedayresurgencescreenshot-4661129573504307.jpg Screen Shot 2016-07-13 at 9.08.51 PM.jpg Screen Shot 2016-07-13 at 9.10.08 PM.jpg 037.jpg 038.jpg 007.jpg Screen Shot 2016-07-13 at 9.17.45 PM.jpg 039.jpg Screen Shot 2016-07-13 at 9.13.50 PM.jpg Screen Shot 2016-07-13 at 8.50.47 PM.jpg 040.jpg Independence Day Resurgence.jpg Screen Shot 2016-07-13 at 9.25.44 PM.jpg 042.jpg independencedayresurgencescreenshot-214005335659510.jpg Screen Shot 2016-07-13 at 9.32.33 PM.jpg 044.jpg independencedayresurgencescreenshot-6616192226434050.jpg independencedayresurgencescreenshot-1994037950623816.jpg Screen Shot 2016-07-13 at 9.39.19 PM.jpg Independencedayresurgencescreenshot-3084219276195087.jpg Screen Shot 2016-07-13 at 9.40.14 PM.jpg independencedayresurgencescreenshot-1366845343690206.jpg Screen Shot 2016-07-13 at 9.43.15 PM.jpg Screen Shot 2016-07-13 at 9.44.31 PM.jpg independencedayresurgencescreenshot-604363638797274.jpg Screen Shot 2016-07-13 at 9.50.24 PM.jpg 740full-independence-day--resurgence-screenshot.jpg IDR_First_Trailer_SS_024.jpg independencedayresurgencescreenshot-814854180896625.jpg independencedayresurgencescreenshot-35003472283789.jpg independencedayresurgencescreenshot-541211122105437.jpg independencedayresurgencescreenshot-369139036659428.jpg 053.jpg Screen Shot 2016-07-13 at 8.49.13 PM.jpg Screen Shot 2016-07-13 at 9.59.10 PM.jpg 054.jpg independencedayresurgencescreenshot-2532495817565847.jpg IDR-22.jpg IDR-23.jpg Screen Shot 2016-07-13 at 10.05.46 PM.jpg Screen Shot 2016-07-13 at 10.07.10 PM.jpg 058.jpg IDR-11.jpg 059.jpg independencedayresurgencescreenshot-4141439174068191.jpg independencedayresurgencescreenshot-6430081885813461.jpg Screen Shot 2016-07-13 at 10.13.04 PM.jpg 061.jpg independencedayresurgencescreenshot-394268744297978.jpg 063.jpg independencedayresurgencescreenshot-6491705532009883.jpg independencedayresurgencescreenshot-1586760241553265.jpg independencedayresurgencescreenshot-39479958816832.jpg independencedayresurgencescreenshot-258608886815070.jpg Screen Shot 2016-07-13 at 10.23.58 PM.jpg 065.jpg 066.jpg 067.jpg Screen Shot 2016-07-13 at 10.24.22 PM.jpg 069.jpg 070.jpg Independence_Day_Resurgence-screen.jpg References Category:Independence Day series Category:20th Century Fox Category:Films Category:2016 films Category:20th Century Fox films